Let Me Go
by Andy L. Pain
Summary: ¡Por Dios! ¡Esto es insoportable! Detesto a la estrellita mimada del Pop… todo de ella… es tan Irritante… y me desteto a mí, por no saber cómo sacármela de la cabeza ¿Cómo fue que sucedió esto? ¿Y hacia donde me estoy dirigiendo ahora? No, claro que no, no hacia ella, yo no caeré. Soy diferente.
1. Let Me Go

Descargo responsabilidad: Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen… hice esto porque me pareció divertido… y ya.

* * *

**Let Me Go**

_I'm breaking free from these memories__  
__Gotta let it go, just let it go__  
__I've said goodbye__  
__Set it all on fire__  
__Gotta let it go, just let it go__  
__  
_

-Agggghhh, eso fue insoportable- Me digo a mi misma luego de escuchar la puerta cerrándose detrás de mí.

Me doy la vuelta y Kevin, mi guardaespaldas, me sonríe con simpatía. Él, como buen amigo, sabe lo mucho que detesto trabajar con estrellas mimadas, mas aun hablando de ella, la "Gran Victoria" como ahora los medios la llamaban.

¿Quién hubiera pensando que seria así?

Lo que seguro sabia, y presentía, es mi sentimiento hacia ella. Como la detesto, es insoportable.

Estaba agradecida de no tener que cruzármela en el camino a la fama. Ambas, aunque ahora famosas exitosas, triunfamos por ramas diferentes, ella con sus fieles seguidores de un pop meloso y sin mucha profundidad, y bueno, yo en lo mío. Claro que yo triunfaría, soy la mejor en lo que hago después de todo ¿Quién podría competir conmigo? Nadie… quizás si haya algo que tenemos en común, la soberbia.

Pero la de ella es tan poco, no lo sé, grata. La prensa amarillista y varios programas de chismentos haciéndole quizás, más publicidad a sus intimidades y chismes, que a su música. Y ella allí, feliz de tener algo de qué hablar o comentar en Twitter, facebook, y demás redes. Siempre acotando lo mucho que ama a sus fans.

¡Por Dios! Como detesto esas celebridades. Si, celebridades, porque eso es lo que era, toda una gran celebridad."La gran V"

Todavía no puedo creer que mi manager haya accedido a la idea de hacer un video juntas. Bueno, ni siquiera era un video musical o alguna propagando. Solo se trataba de nosotras dos, frente a una cámara, sentadas, una a la par de la otra, y hablábamos sobre como el acoso escolar estaba mal. Simple campaña contra el Bullying.

Ambas éramos famosas y se sabía parte de nuestros pasados, así que ¿Por qué no? Hablemos de ello de una forma que puede servirle al mundo.

Dios, debo matar a mi manager.

Gracias al cielo solo fueron un par de horas. Una par de horas en fingir que me caía bien y sostener una charla artificial para mi, donde demostraba lo madura que me había vuelto, fingiendo interés por quienes me hablaban y pretendiendo que con "Victoria" no llevábamos bien.

Yo pretendía, yo fingía, yo disimulaba, pero… ¿y ella?

¡Ella sonreía todo el tiempo!

¡No soportaba esa sonrisa!

¿Es la misma sonrisa que veía en la televisión o la que mostraba cuando ninguna cámara la enfocaba? No lo sabía. Lo que si sabía era con qué clase de celebridad estaba tratando y ya. Y era el tipo de celebridades que no me agradaban, así que solo fingir estaba bien por mí.

Ese par de horas se me hicieron eternas, pero ya había acabado. Me despedí cordial de todos… y de ella. Un amistoso apretón de mano, me dijo algunas palabras de aliento con mis nuevos proyectos, pffff como si las necesitara, y con esa enorme sonrisa, que no se le había despegado de la cara, me despidió.

Inclusive tuve la sensación que intentó acercarse para darme un amistoso beso de despedida en la mejilla.

No se lo permite. En algunas entrevistas que alcance a ver de ella, vi ese tipo de saludo, aggggghhhh, me asqueaba de solo recordar esos famosos dos besos que daba la "Gran V" en cada mejilla.

Que sepa que soy diferente.

Subí finalmente al elevador. Kevin todavía no había llegado, se había disculpado a mitad de pasillo, así que hice que el aparato lo esperara… Gran error.

Estaba revisando unos mensajes en mi celular cuando note una presencia acercándose, porque he de admitir que si en algo ha crecido, es en hacerse notar, ya sea para bien o para mal… se nota.

Levante mi vista, como presintiéndolo y allí estaba, caminando hacia el elevador, con ese vestido rojo apagado con detalles en negro que había elegido para el video.

Solo pude desear que no subiera conmigo… pero lo hizo.

Desvié mi mirada a la pantalla del celular apenas se acerco a mí. Aun tenía esa sonrisa cuando me vio, y podía apostar que mi claro gesto de "Mi celular me interesa más que hablar contigo" no se la borró. Aun así no hizo más que ponerse a mi lado y mirar hacia la puerta.

El elevador no era del todo chico, cabíamos cómodamente las dos y el espacio entre ambas era algo que agradecía… pero no me duro mucho la dicha.

Como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo los dos "mastodontes" que ambas teníamos como guardaespaldas, se apresuraron en subir con nosotras.

No lo podía creer.

Estaba a punto de gritarles que bajaran, cuando recordé lo cuan "madura y educada" me había vuelto. Me contuve.

El elevador nos quedo chico y aun así hice mi esfuerzo por mantener la distancia que nos separaban. Mi piel toco el frio espejo que tenia atrás, mandándome un ligero escalofrió.

Sí, yo también había elegido un vestido, uno negro, simple, pero con un ligero escote por la espalda.

Suspire resignándome y casi enseguida pude escuchar una ligera risilla a la par mía. Ni siquiera me moleste en verla, quizás eso le haría creer que podía entablar una conversación conmigo.

Guarde mi celular y me dispuse a decirle algo a Kevin, cuando mis pensamientos se perdieron en lo grande que eran ambos guardaespaldas. ¿En serio? Quizás sea un requisito. Ser grande, fortachón, con el cabello corto… y estúpidos para no darse cuenta que si bien el elevador dice "capacidad máxima 4 personas" saber que cada uno de ellos vale por dos personas y media.

Tan inmersa estaba en mis nuevos análisis sobre la seguridad privada individual, que no note su proximidad hasta que me fue inevitable sentirla.

Una mano paso justo por delante de mi vista y se poso delicadamente en mi mejilla derecha, trayendo con ella un olor dulce y embriagante, pero suave, como si de rosas se tratara. Ese aroma me envolvió, como si el tiempo pasara de manera lenta frente mío, solo para que de un momento a otro sintiera algo aun más suave posándose en mi otra mejilla.

Cerré uno de mis ojos al contacto, ya que este me hizo sentir un ligero hormigueo por lo suave que era, y también porque reconocí que era lo que me tocaba, unos labios.

Me quede inmóvil todo el tiempo que ese beso duró, y me pareció que duró mucho, pero no era capaz de moverme o hacer nada, mi mente sencillamente quedo en blanco y lo único que pude hacer… fue sentir.

La puerta de elevador se abrió al tiempo que la cantante dejaba mi mejilla. Gire lentamente al verla. Su moreno rostro seguía mostrando una sonrisa.

Seguro se burla de mi cara… debo tenerla totalmente desencajada y asombrada… o quizás la tengo como embobada… o quizás enojada… ¡Dios! ni siquiera sé con qué cara la estoy mirando.

Ella se mordió un poco su labio, el cual tenía bien pintando de rojo… no se cual es esa obsesión de pintarse los labios de rojo dinamita que tiene… pero admito que le queda muy bien cuando resalta con su tez morena.

Ella bajo del brazo de su guardaespaldas, dándome finalmente la espalda. Las puertas del elevador se empezaron a cerrar… pero no sin antes dejarme ver como la famosa cantante volteaba a verme por última vez.

Solo cuando las puertas del elevador se cerraron por completo y Kevin presionó el botón de "planta baja" mis pulmones se llenaron de aire, haciéndome notar que estaba manteniendo mi respiración.

Kevin me miró, creo que me dijo algo, pero no pude escucharlo… o entenderlo, su voz se escuchaba lejana. Finalmente este señalo su mejilla, como cuando uno le dice a alguien que se limpie.

Gire para verme en el espejo y pude notar como esta tenía apenas pintado, con lápiz labial rojo, unos labios. Y finalmente pude notar que expresión llevaba… completamente estupefacta.

…

Y ahora descubro que todo dejo de parecerme interesante.

La gala de la alfombra roja… No es interesante.

Ir a estreno de una nueva película acompañada de personas importantes… no es interesante.

Verte en la televisión en una película donde fuiste la invitada… no es interesante.

Cenar con uno de los músicos más conocidos del medio… No es interesante. Que este te hable mal de "La gran Victoria"… bueno, esa parte fue interesante.

Estar de invitada en un importante programa, donde la conductora te hace bromas y reír, simpatizando con la audiencia… no es interesante, aunque por lo menos me dice que estoy disimulando bien.

¿Dormir? Pffff ¿cuando a alguien le ha parecido interesante dormir?... Cierto… yo tengo interés en dormir, mucho, de verdad lo necesito… pero es que simplemente no puedo.

No puedo. Es insoportable.

Concentrarme parece algo utópico, ni siquiera recuerdo como se hacía.

Y ahora, heme aquí, sentada, en una conferencia de prensa, con una docena de micrófonos clavados a la mesa mirando hacia mi… y yo mirándolos. Los entrevistadores de diferentes programas y revistas, lanzan sus preguntas… pero como aquella vez en el elevador, sus voces me parecen lejanas.

Mi manager tuvo que responder varias preguntas por mí, otra veces me llamaba intentando conseguir mi atención, entonces volvía en mí, me repetían la pregunta y contestaba con inteligencia y humor… solo para minutos luego dejar caer mi espalda en el respaldo y suspirar, porque sentía como mi cabeza volaba muy lejos de allí, llevada por pensamientos que yo no quería… y visualizaba esa sonrisa.

Es insoportable… demonios, como la detesto ¡Me cae mal!

Ni siquiera sé como su novio la soporta… Ah, ya sé cómo, es tan estúpido como ella, disfruta del chisme y la prensa tanto como ella… la misma publicidad barata… ¿Cuántas fotos de ellos besándose asquerosamente? Millones.

Pero he ahí el otro punto, ese que es un secreto conocido, del cual parece también estar muy complacida la estrellita del pop.

Ni siquiera es su novio.

Lo sé yo, lo saben sus amigos, lo sabe cualquier persona con dos dedos de frente. Así que ahí se puede contestar mi pregunta a ¿Cómo la soporta? Sencillo, no lo hace… una simple tapadera u otra excusa para aparecer en todos lados y nada más.

Joder, como detesto esas celebridades.

Como detesto a los niños malcriados y consentidos de Hollywood.

Detesto a la "Gran Victoria" y su sequito de seguidores descerebrados que le jurar amor eterno.

Detesto como se viste, y como le calzan todos sus vestidos, agggghhh como detesto que se ponga vestidos.

Detesto sus mejillas, y como estas se ven con esa sonrisa que parece pintada en su cara con tinta inremovible.

Su pestañas, sus cejas, su cabello, su tez… ¡todo!

Sus ojos, tiene unos hermosos ojos, más hermosos que los mis claros, en mi opinión… y los detesto.

Detesto como se... mete en las cabeza de las personas quitándole el sueño y las ganas de comer.

La detesto a ella.

Terminada la conferencia me siento tan cansada, pero creo que estaría igual de cansada aunque me la haya pasado en la cama.

Mi manager se ofrece a llevarme a mi departamento. Solo puedo decirle que no, tengo ganas de caminar, siempre tengo ganas de caminar, últimamente, siempre tengo ganas de caminar… entonces camino.

Él me mira con cara de precaución y se por qué.

Paparazzis.

También los detesto a ellos, yo no necesito la publicidad de un medio mediocre alimentado de mentiras y debilidades de las personas.

Soy diferente. Exitosa y diferente.

Miro a mi manager con compresión y cariño, somos como familia después de todo. Me recojo el cabello en una coleta y unos enormes anteojos de sol cubren mis claros. Él no se convence mucho pero me deja marchar.

Afortunadamente las calles me traen tranquilidad, poca gente en ellas, quizás por las altas horas, y no he visto ningún flash o algo que delate mi presencia.

Me sumerjo en mis pensamiento, divagando, intentándome comprender… No lo consigo… es como si disfrutara pensando en alguien que no quiero.

¿Masoquismo quizás?

Y todos mis pensamientos se detienen al llegar la siguiente interrogante

¿Frente que puerta de que edificio de que famosa estrella me fui a parar?

Casi sonrió para mi misma creyéndome ridícula, pero estoy envuelta con un aura de curiosidad y embelesamiento que prácticamente me hace pensar que ya nada importa.

"Al cuerno con todo"

Con una tranquilidad, que no tuve por semanas, llego hasta el elevador. Si, el mismo elevador, porque rodamos el video en una de las habitaciones donde la estrellita mimada se hospeda.

Casi que le tengo rechazo al minúsculo espacio 1x1 que debe tener este. Pero subo en él y dejo que me lleve a mi destino. No sin antes, notar, gracias al enorme espejo de fondo, que aun llevo el cabello amarrado con los lentes. Me retiro estos y suelto mi cabello, paso una mano por ellos, y la sensación me produce un hormigueo, mientras siento como mis tenciones se relajan… como si lo único que habia necesitado todo este tiempo era soltar mis cabellos.

Sé donde vive porque lo mencionó en la artificial charla que tuvimos. No tardo en llegar hasta la blanca puerta, con el chistoso número 42 en dorado. Golpeo decididamente 3 veces…

¡Como si en realidad tuviera una razón de estar allí!

Me doy cuenta de lo estúpido que es todo esto, pero ni siquiera puedo pensar en marcharme cuando escucho su voz.

-¡Esta abierto!

¿Es en serio? Toda una celebridad y deja entrar a cualquiera que golpea su puerta.

La abro sin más y me introduzco. Un pasillo vacio me recibe, de tonos marrones claros, con algunos cuadros de paisajes a juego con la ambientación.

Camino un poco y lo primero que noto es una cama enorme, sabanas blancas, de apariencia sumamente cómoda. Mi cuerpo se relaja y mi mente se calma solo de verla. Como será que el cansancio me golpeo tan de repente que la segunda cosa que noto no logra sacarme de mi estado de hipnosis… o quizás siempre fue lo segundo y la cama solo ambiento mas mis pensamientos.

-Me hiciste esperar mucho- Dijo sin más, mientras una sonrisa no tan notoria como la que siempre tiene, aparecía por la comisura de sus labios.

Ok, lo tengo que admitir…es muy linda… demasiado linda…creo que se ve linda…

Eso creo ¿Verdad?

Es decir, esta menos producida que ese día, solo lleva un jean y una remera en lila suelta, que deja ver sus tostados hombros… le queda lindo. Y su rostro no esta tan maquillado como ese día, aunque lleva un maquillaje natural que le queda… bien. El cabello lo tiene recogido en un rodete que deja unos mechones caer… nada comparado con lo producido de su peinado del video que grabamos… pero aun así… se ve linda.

Entonces… sí… Creo que es muy linda ¿Por qué recién lo noto ahora?

Se levanta al ver que no me he movido en nada desde que llegue y yo aun siento mi cuerpo cansado y mi vista y mente algo distraída, muy distraída y dispersa de hecho. Sigo sin poderme concentrar… ¿o es que acaso estoy muy concentrada?

Solo la veo acercarse con una sonrisa aun mas ensanchada.

-Eres tan…- comienzo a decir, mientras ella se acerca sin detener sus pasos amen de mis palabras.

Su mirada no se aparta de mis ojos hasta que llega muy cerca mío y soy capaz de reconocer el mismo aroma que me envolvió semanas atrás.

Posa su palma en mi mejilla y con su pulgar acaricia suavemente mis labios.

Ahora sonríe, pero con una sonrisa diferente, la cual yo conozco bien… la reconozco cada vez que miro un espejo y sonrió para mi…

Sonríe con burla y soberbia, con triunfo.

-…Tan insoportable.

* * *

**Nota del autor**

**Let Me Go** es una canción de **Avril Lavigne** y fue la que me ayudo un tantin en este corto Fic. La canción habla de los recuerdos y pensamientos que no nos liberan, entre otras cosas, pero me base para entender un poco los pensamientos de la protagonistas y como esta parece "condenada" a dar de vuelta con la causante de todos sus males, como buscando al responsable y exigir que se haga cargo de lo que hizo.

Tambien, debo admitir que el 99,9% del Fic, sale de un sueño que tuve... lo que refleja lo averiada que estoy XD

**¿Nunca les ha pasado algo parecido?** Porque realmente es IN-SO-POR-TA-BLE… tenias ganas de poner ese titulo… pero mejor se lo voy a dejar a Avril.

Me divertí mucho escribiendo en primera persona... ¿Por qué será? XD en fin, si les gusto ;) háganmelo saber.


	2. Pretending

Descargo de responsabilidad - Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen

* * *

**Pretending**

But I hold on I stay strong  
Wondering if we still belong

Will we ever say the words we're feeling  
Deep down underneath it  
Tear down all the walls  
Will we ever have a happy ending  
Or will we forever only be pretending  
We will always be pretending

Una imagen fría y borrosa fue lo primero que comencé a vislumbrar. A mis ojos les costaban trabajo enfocar lo que tenía en frente, hasta que finalmente lo vi. No lo entendía, solo mantenía mi vista en ese frio cristal. Frio, porque el enorme ventanal dejaba ver una imagen gris, mientras gotas corrían juntándose con otras en el, no tan empañado, vidrio.

"Mañana fresca, de llovizna molesta" Pensé mientras mi vista seguía contemplando todo el frio que esa imagen trasmitía. Podía sentir a mi cuerpo pidiendo, con pesar, que me cobijara aun mas entre las mantas. Me removí un poco entre estas, abrazando la frazada a mis pechos. Mi piel se regocijo con el calor que ahora disfrutaba hasta los hombros. Me dispuse a retomar el sueño.

Mis ojos se abrieron con lentitud nuevamente, encontrándose con el ya contemplado, escenario, solo que esta vez mi mente comenzó a dar señales que algo no estaba del todo bien.

No tengo ropa puesta ¿Por qué? Estas no son mis sabanas, ni mi cama ¿Por qué? Este definitivamente no es mi departamento ¿Por qué?

"_Al parecer alguien estaba muy ansiosa"_

Dentro de mi cabeza, una voz resonó con esa frase y la imagen de unos labios, dibujando una sonrisa picara, la acompañó.

Cerré los ojos, cansada de nuevo y pude sentir todo mi cuerpo, tan adormecido y relajado, que por unos momentos creí que había dormidos semanas enteras. Me gire sobre la cama, y fue cuando me entere que estaba completamente sola. Mis pulmones se llenaron de aire y esa fue la señal de que finalmente estaba lista para despertarme por completo.

Me enderece un poco apoyando uno de mis codos y con mi mano acomode mis cabellos por detrás.

"_Y dime, ¿cómo pasaste los últimos días?"_

Nuevamente esa voz picara, solo que esta vez la sensación de ser jalada de los cabellos mientras dos penetrantes ojos marrones se clavaban en los míos.

-Ok, suficiente- susurre recriminándome. No quería pensar en lo que hice anoche, menos aun, con quien lo hice. Solo… ya esta, ya paso. Ahora lo que siento es frio, quiero mi ropa de vuelta.

Me siento en la cama y las sabanas caen dejando al descubierto mis pechos, estos reciben el frio de la habitación. Se me eriza toda la piel, suplicando a que vuelva a la protección que las mantas me ofrecían.

Le doy un leve vistazo al cuarto mientras, aun sentada, tomo las frazadas nuevamente y me cubro con ellas como puedo.

Es la misma habitación de anoche ¡vaya razonamiento! Solo que todo se ve más gris, producto de la luz que sale del ventanal. Amo ese tipo de mañanas, son especiales para dormir. Grises, nubladas, lluviosas, frescas… algunos las encontrarían hasta inspiradoras. Sigo inspeccionando hasta que me doy con la mayor sorpresa de todas.

No estoy sola.

Sentada en el suelo, en una esquina de la habitación, justo a la par del gran ventanal, pero sin tocar este, puedo ver a la estrellita mimada del pop apoyando su espalda en la pared. Sus piernas desnudas hacia adelante, sus brazos caídos a cada lado de su cuerpo, completamente relajados. El mismo suéter lila holgado, que sigue dejando ver sus hombros, acompaña a su dueña, quien parece dormida con la cabeza un poco ladeada hacia un costado.

¿Qué demonios hace allí? ¿Por qué no está en la cama? ¿Por qué está sentada en el suelo de su propio apartamento?

Varias preguntas se agolpan en mi cabeza, pero al final es solo una la que permanece.

¿Acaso yo no deje que se acostara a la par mía luego de todo lo que hicimos?

Si, lo sé, dije que no quería pensar en lo que sucedió anoche, pero el misterio que se me presentaba ahora es más llamativo. En un principio me cuesta recordarlo, y algunas imágenes algo molestas llegan a mi mente… bueno, molestas no es el término correcto… ¿vergonzosas quizás? ¿Comprometedoras quizás? ¿Intimas quizás? Pues, la verdad es que me importa poco… así que diremos que son molestas y ya.

Finalmente puedo recordar haber caído en la cama, exhausta… y ella a la par mía. Ambas respirando aceleradamente. No… no nos dijimos nada, ni siquiera la mire luego de eso. Solo le di la espalda, y a los pocos minutos el sueño vino por mí… como no había venido en semanas.

Volví mi concentración en mi compañera de noche. Su rostro parecía tan… "apacible" y su cuerpo tan relajado. No, no tengo idea de porque está en el suelo.

Un ligero escalofríos me recuerda que sigo desnuda. Aparto la vista de ese moreno rostro y me concentro en buscar mi ropa. Solo tuve que hacerme a un costado para encontrar mi ropa interior y la camisa que llevaba. Sentándome lentamente y sin hacer ruido me visto con eso, sin prender los botones de la blanca camisa. Bien, siguiente problema, el pantalón no está por ningún lado. Ni siquiera puedo recordar que llevaba en la parte baja. ¿Era acaso un jean? ¿De qué color era?

Sigo buscando con la vista, sin éxito. Hasta que mi vista vuelve a caer en la dueña del lugar, sin poder evitar que nuevas preguntas surjan. Las más interesantes de ellas parece estar referida a su estado.

¿Tendrá frio? ¿Estará incomoda? ¿No le dolerá el cuerpo en esa posición? ¿Cuándo tiempo ha estado así ?

¿Debería despertarla?

No… no debería. Es más, no sé porque aun sigo aquí. No soy el tipo de personas que tienen una aventura de una sola noche, así que de repente me siento algo confundida ¿Qué se supone que sigue ahora? Marcharme ¿no es así? Levantar mis cosas e irme… como si nada hubiera pasado. Y lo que paso, ya paso… era lo que ambas queríamos, no lo dijimos pero estaba intrínseco. Y ya obtuvimos lo que buscamos. Si, marcharme era lo que seguía.

No lo puedo evitar. Esa es la verdad, resistirme se me estaba haciendo estúpido. Cada vez que recorro la habitación en busca de mis cosas termino viéndola. Es que, bueno, de las pocas cosas que puede ofrecer de interesante un hotel como ese, que aunque sea lujoso, es solo de paso, una hermosa chica, sentada en el suelo, es… algo llamativo.

Me siento culpable de verla tanto, incomoda de observarla tan atentamente, perseguida de analizarla. Como un astuto ladrón examinando una valiosa gema días antes de llevar a cabo su acto… si, así… inclusive con lo excitante del asunto.

No sé si es por la débil luz que recibo de afuera y por las sombras de las gotas, pero podría jurar que sus labios se movieron. Me mantengo atenta a su rostro otros momentos y soy invadida por la misma sensación, aunque aun no estoy segura. No es hasta que leve susurro sale de sus labios que me convenzo.

Sin embargo, no puede oír lo que dijo, y nuevamente la quietud toma su rostro. Desde el lugar donde me encuentro solo puedo contemplar que sus labios están levemente separados. Difícil adivinar si sigue susurrando.

Envuelta nuevamente por el misterio, me pongo de pie. Puedo sentir el tapiz que cubre todo el suelo bajo mis plantas, y aun así el frio me invade. Una de mis preguntas casi está resuelta. Le hace frio, seguro se está congelando.

Me acerco a ella, lenta pero sin pausa. Ya solo estoy a un paso enfrente cuando vuelvo a notar que sus labios se mueven. Sin pensarlo mucho me pongo de cuclillas a la expectativa del siguiente… pero nada sucede. Mis piernas comienzan a doler en esta posición así que bajando hacia adelante, me arrodillo.

Suspiro con pesar, desilusionada al saber que quizás nunca podre entender lo que decía, aparentemente, en sueños.

Ya más cerca, es cuando noto el colgante que trae. Una estrella de plata. El dije brilla mucho, aun en lo opaco de la habitación. Toda mi concentración se centra en su brillo, siento mi cuerpo ligeramente tambaleante, y mi mirada sube por su cuello.

"_Ohhhhh justo ahí…"_

El recordar su voz cuando besaba esa tersa piel, me manda un ligero escalofrió que recorre toda mi espalda. De repente me siento más despierta, pero aun así absorta al rostro que ahora estoy observando.

Es hermosa, no puedo evitar pensarlo. Sus parpados están totalmente cerrados y relajados. Sus pestañas igual de apacibles. Me encanta su tez, su moreno color que a veces grita que lo adornen con oro. Sus mejillas, por Dios, recuerdo tanto esas mejillas y lo tentadoras que se vuelven cuando sonríe, son tan bonitas. Su cabello es un desastre, tengo la culpa de eso… totalmente mi culpa, pero no llego a sentirme mal… en absoluto.

Y sus labios… tienen unos labios curiosos, finos a comparación de los míos. Su sonrisa en unos de sus mejores atributos, pero ahora esa sonrisa no está. Solo sus labios, que se parten apenas un poco, mientras que con su respiración puedo notar como su pecho sube y baja tranquilamente.

No es hasta que su aliento a mentol llega a golpear mi rostro que soy consciente de lo mucho que me he acercado. Sin embargo siento como si un abismo estuviera justo detrás de mí y no quiero caer.

Mis ojos no pueden despejarse de esos labios, puedo ver aún rastro del gloss rosa que llevaba anoche, un labial sin lugar a duda más disimulado del que suele usar.

Mi mano se dirige a su rostro y con mi índice acaricio apenas la comisura de su boca, es tan interesante de repente, como esa parte de su piel cambia de tono a un color mas rosado. El tacto solo empeora mi embobamiento, es tan suave y se siente frio. Termino delineando sus labios y finalmente acariciando su mejilla con mi pulgar. Nada sucede, ni un mínimo cambio en sus leves movimientos de respiración.

Noto como mi lengua se pone algo inquieta, pasando saliva con pesadez. Su aliento mezclándose con el mío justo debajo de mi nariz es lo único cálido que puedo sentir rodeada del frio que envuelve la habitación.

Mis labios rozan los suyos y toda mi cabeza queda en blanco mientras me alejo unos centímetros solo para ser invadida de un solo deseo.

Quiero más.

Con cuidado y con lentitud vuelvo a acercar mis labios, solo que esta vez los pegos a los suyos por más tiempo, cierro los ojos, y como lo pensé, como lo esperaba, son tan suaves. La satisfacción de estar haciendo lo que deseaba sin pensar en las consecuencias no me dura mucho. Soy consciente, de repente, que estoy robando un beso… a alguien dormido. Me alejo con la misma lentitud con la que me acerque. Todo sigue igual, no se ha movido, aquí no paso nada.

Me pongo de pie mientras apretó mis labios, la sensación sigue ahí, pero no voy a permitir que me vuelva a nublar.

Retomo mi búsqueda, esta vez lo encuentro. Debajo de la cama, y dejándose ver están mis pantalones, jean oscuros, ahora los recuerdos.

No me lleva nada ponérmelos. En una mesa de cama, encuentro mis llaves y mis gafas. Las tomo con tanta mala suerte que mis llaves caen al suelo haciendo ruido, no demasiado, pero para la quietud del lugar es suficiente como para que piense que rompí un plato muy grande.

Me agacho para recogerlas, reincorporándome, aun dando la espalda a la única persona conmigo en habitación.

-¿Ya te vas?- El sonido de su voz es lo que estaba esperando para asegurarme que en efecto, había hecho el ruido suficiente.

Me giro y puedo ver cómo ha cambiado de postura. Ahora abraza sus rodillas mientras me mira con la cabeza erguida. Una de sus manos intenta acomodar sus cabellos hacia atrás.

-Sí, ya me voy- contesto en un tono neutro sin dedicarle más importancia.

Me dirijo al borde de la cama, sentándome y colocando mis botas, de reojo puedo ver que ahora ya no me mira, sino que mira por el ventanal. Su mirada no es alegre ni altanera como la de anoche, es diferente… ¿Melancólica? ¿Nostálgica? ¿Triste?

No lo sé, pero de repente no es el frio de la habitación lo que me hace sentir gélida… es ese cuadro, que por alguna razón siento que está siendo marcado en mi memoria como algo que debo tener en cuenta, como si estuviera apreciando algo importante.

Todo ese "momento" muere al verla suspirar, para luego ver como una sonrisa se forma en su rostro, ahora gira hacia mí.

-Lo de anoche… fue divertido- me dice mientras puedo sentir su mirada analizándome. Sé que hay algo mas en esa frase, sé que no es solo un decir por tener algo que decir. Se lo que implica.

-Lo fue- Contesto rotunda. Porque es lo que fue y solamente lo que fue. Y solo fue diversión. Ella lo sabe, yo lo sé y nos lo acabamos de confirmar.

Me pongo de pie y comienzo a prender los botones de mi camisa. No la veo pero sé que también se paró y se acerca. Mis ojos aun están en mis dedos cuando entran en escenas los suyos, delgados y morenos tocando mis botones. Le cedo el trabajo, dejando caer mis brazos, y girando mi mirada hacia un costado. Ya tuve ese rostro muy cerca del mío, ya sé que efectos produce.

-Deberíamos repetirlo en otra ocasión- Habla en un tono seductor mientras prende los botones que faltan y me acomoda el cuello de la camisa.

No puedo evitar largar una leve risa de autosuficiencia, como si me acabaran de contar un chiste de salón. Vuelvo para ver sus ojos y con altanería dejo ver que no estoy interesada. El tono que acaba de usar, la mirada que me está dando, la sonrisa creída que ahora porta, inclusive la forma de pararse frente mío, solo hace que mi cabeza recuerde a gritos algo muy importante.

Está actuando.

Ella es también una actriz, no solo cantante, no solo una estrellita mimada, no solo la portada de la revista de los chimentos, no solo un revolcón de noche con una chica fácilmente engañable… no, yo tengo en frente a una actriz. Una que en estos momentos me quiere tener bajo sus encantos, y podrá ser muy linda, muy sexy, muy provocativa y muy tentadora… pero yo no voy a olvidar quien soy.

Mantengo mi sonrisa burlona, enarcando una ceja, expectante al siguiente movimiento, que sea cual sea, no me va a mover un solo cabello.

Acerca su rostro al mío, y sé lo que sigue, por más que tarde, por más que quiera generar tensión, por más que intente tentarme. No lo va a lograr.

Mis ojos quedan abiertos, observando sus parpados cerrados cuando nuestros labios se juntan. No siento nada.

Se aleja de mí abriendo los ojos, pero no parece sorprendida ante mi fría reacción.

-¿Sabes? Es de mala educación mantener los ojos abiertos cuando te besan- Me susurra aun teniéndola cerca. Su mano pasan de la camisa de mi cuello a mi nuca, sus fríos dedos hacen que escarmiente ante la sensación, puedo sentir sus uñas clavándose suavemente en mi piel.

Veo en sus ojos un brillo diferente, me pierdo en ellos y en la sensación de mi nuca, olvidándome de la postura que tome previamente. Su mirada se muestra triunfante, como si lo supiera. Acerca con determinación nuevamente su cara y me besa, haciendo presión con su mano, evitando que escape. Cierro los ojos y embozo una sonrisa. Tanta seguridad creyendo que lleva la rienda de esto me causa gracia.

-Mejor- me dice al alejarse sus labios de los míos, pero aun siento su cuerpo muy cerca. Esta helada.

-Debo irme- le aseguro.

-Debes irte- concuerda.

Pero ninguna de las dos se mueve.

No quiero irme Es la verdad, es estúpido engañarme creyendo lo contrario. Pero ahí una realidad, y esa es… que yo no estoy dispuesta a decir que quiero quedarme… y estoy convencida que ella no me va a pedir que me quede.

Sus manos se deslizan por mi cuello, abandonándolo finalmente. Su mirada se desvía al suelo y luego hacia un costado, donde está la puerta de entrada… de salida en mi caso.

Paso a la par de ella y tomo mi abrigo, mi última pertenencia. Ya nada ahí por quedarme. Emprendo mi retirada, cuando es su voz la que me detiene nuevamente.

-En unos días viajare a Paris.

Detengo mis pasos, perpleja. ¿A que vino eso?

Me giro para mirarla con curiosidad. Espero una respuesta más completa pero no dice nada.

-¿De gira?- Pregunto.

-No, un evento de moda.

-Que lo disfrutes- al cabo de unos momentos me doy cuenta que es inútil esperar alguna acotación mas sobre el comentario.

Mi mano mueve el picaporte de la puerta y esta se abre sin oponer algún tipo resistencia.

-Deberías echar llave a las puertas- le recomiendo, recordando lo fácil que me fue llegar a ella. La escucho reír por lo bajo.

-¿Tú crees?

No contesto, aunque su pregunta me deja pensando. Atravieso el portal y cierro la puerta detrás de mí con seguridad. Unos segundo para terminarme de convencer que de verdad debo irme, y mis paso obedecen a mi razón.

…

Se está mejor así. Aunque algo desilusionada… de mi misma en realidad. No pensé que era el tipo de persona que se dejaba perturbar por tener deseos de los instintos más bajos. Pero todo en mi vida volvió a la normalidad después de esa noche. Ya no era una pesadilla como semanas atrás. Estaba más tranquila, mas enfocada, mejor. Ya estaba bien. Así que solo podía concluir que lo que "necesitaba" era sacarme las ganas, y nada más que eso.

-Hubo un pequeño cambio en el calendario- Escuche que me decía Kevin a mi lado, mientras el chofer nos conducía a una conferencia, supuestamente la ultima esa semana.

Suspire con fastidio, detestaba los cambios, maldita empresa impredecible movidas por las masas de billetes del mejor postor. No tenía ganas de discutir. Todavía había personas arriba de mi, personas que sabían más que yo, aun. Y estaba convencida que si hicieron el cambio, y recién me están avisando, porque no me están pidiendo permiso, me están notificando, es por algo. Es lo que conviene.

-¿Qué tipo de cambio?- pregunte sin ánimos.

-Cancelaron la presentación en New York, se hará tiempo después… Hay dos lugares que pagaron más por tener la novedad. Pusieron a tu disposición a donde quieres que sea el siguiente destino- me contesto mi manager, una de las mujeres que, como dije antes, "Sabe"

-Increíble… bien, dime cuales…- dije poniendo más atención. Ya me veía tomando una siesta en algún avión.

-Londres- contestó mientras veía su computadora y chequeaba los números- o París.

¿Qué se supone que haga? Eche mi cabeza hacia atrás dejándola caer sobre el respaldo del asiento y mirando el techo del carro. Sonreí con gracia, inclusive deje escapar unas risas. Ya no se qué pensar ¿será el destino o será el azar?

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- escucho que me pregunta Kevin, niego con la cabeza pero creo que no hay nada que pueda borrar mi sonrisa. Dejo escapar todo el aire resignándome y aun riendo un poco, contesto.

-Creo que ya tenemos destino.

* * *

**Nota del autor**

**Pretending** es la canción que le da titulo a este capítulo y es original de Glee cantada por Lea Michele y Cory Monteith. Es una canción que habla de cómo dos personas se esfuerzan por no mostrar lo que sienten por motivos que nunca llegarían a ser lo suficiente fuertes que sus emociones, pero como ninguno está dispuesto a dar el paso, entonces nunca pasara algo, y seguirán pretendiendo que no pasa nada.

**¿Seguir o no seguir este fic? Ese es el dilema.**

De momento el fic sigue como completo, esto es como la parte que narra lo que paso luego de esa noche… es un fic raro... si se alarga lo seguirá siendo XD

Si les gusto, **comenten**, díganme con sus **review** que les pareció y si tienen esperanza que lo continúe.

Yo de momento ahora, me concentrare en terminar otro Fic, el primer de ellos de hecho… y después me quería concentrar solo en mi Cori XD pero parece que tengo más proyectos en mi cabeza de los que estoy dispuesta a admitir.

Veremos qué pasa.

Los leo, me leen, nos leemos pronto ;)


	3. Continuidad

Hey Tú. Descuida, no soy tan mala persona de venir a publicar algo que no actualice.

Esta historia continua con su capítulo tres ya escrito con el nombre de **Wisemen**… Pero no por Fanfiction.

La historia esta con el mismo nombre y será recurrente (tengo programado por lo menos 18 capitulos y con una máximo de lo doble XD pero ya veremos) La encontraran en mi cuenta de **WattPad** cuya dirección está en mi Profile. O simplemente busquen "AndyPain" allí y debería de salir yo.

La historia está bajo el nombre de "Let Me Go" y tiene una imagen de Victoria Justice. Ya subí el capitulo 3 asi que no deberían tener ningún problema en leerlo. Les pondría el link pero FF me rompe las… es un poco reservado y no me deja XD

Bueno, hasta aquí el aviso respecto a ese fic. No necesitan seguir leyendo. Lo que explico a continuación es un breve resumen de los proyectos que tengo a futuro. Si sienten curiosidad sigan leyendo, sino pueden ir a WattPad y disfrutar de la historia por la que vinieron en primer instancia. No me ofendo ni nada XD

* * *

**PROYECTOS EN PROGRESO**

* * *

**Let me go** (Proceso Wattpad)

El fic por el que supuestamente entraron. Sigue en Wattpad y tiene previsto por lo menos 18 capitulos. El rated de este fic caería fácilmente a M por sexual stuff en posteriores capitulos. Es el "Jori" que voy a seguir (Para todos lo que preguntan) pero es un proyecto muy… pero que muy diferente a Everlong. Si quieren, pasen y lean ;) y comenten :P que pro Wattpad me siento algo solita XD

_Summary _

_¡Por Dios! ¡Esto es insoportable! Detesto a la estrellita mimada del Pop… todo de ella… es tan Irritante… y me desteto a mí, por no saber cómo sacármela de la cabeza ¿Cómo fue que sucedió esto? ¿Y hacia donde me estoy dirigiendo ahora? No, claro que no, no hacia ella, yo no caeré. Soy diferente._

**Thanks for The Memories** (Proceso Wattpad)

Vamos con lo raro XD este proyecto es sobre la relación romántica incestuosa entre Victoria Justice y su hermana Madison Reed… no pregunten… lean XD Tendra varios capittulos, aun no se cuando, pero varios XD porque tengo muchas ideas para este fic. Esta ya el primer capítulo, que es bastante ammm #Zukulento en WattPad. Tanto este fic, como Let me go, como un one shoot y otros proyectos nuevos serán exclusivos de WattPad. Si les pico la curiosidad, entren a mi profile que allí lo encuentran y me comentan ;)

_Summary_

_La relación de Victoria Justice con su hermana, Madison, parece ser la de mejores amigas que cualquier quisiera tener, pero… ¿Qué se esconde en los momentos de intimidad donde la oscuridad ciega la claridad de los actos? Y es que si, a veces el corazón entiende de razones que el cerebro es incapaz de entender… inclusive teniendo lazos de sangre en los cuales caer_

**¿Cómo caer en amor en 7 sencillos pecados?** (Proceso FF)

A pesar de lo que puedan llegar a pensar, yo considero a este mi mejor trabajo hasta la fecha. Es Cori (Cat x Tori) narrado desde la perspectiva de Cat. Es de tan solo 7 capítulos con el titulo de cada uno de los pecados capitales. Actualmente va por el cap 5 y ya la semana entrante estará finalizado. Yo si tuviera que recomendar un fic mío, recomendaría este por sobre los 17 o 18… o 20 ya ni se cuántos tengo XD porque realmente se esta llevando lo mejor de mi. Si les pica la curiosidad, lean, no se arrepentirán ;) y comenten XD

_summary_

_Cat se entera que Tori está secretamente enamorada de Jade y hace todo lo posible para que su amiga, la gótica, se fije en su otra amiga, sin notar que en el trascurso sus propios sentimientos se entreveran y enterándose que a veces el amor no saca lo mejor de las personas… sino que a veces también saca lo peor._

**Stereo Hearts (**Proceso FF)

Este es otro Cori narrado en 3era persona tomando a Tori. Actualmente tiene 16 capitulos, con lo que culmina la primera temporada. La segunda temporada contara con la mitad de capitulos, no creo que sean mas de 8. Es un proyecto muy lindo para mi con el cual me adentre al Cori. NO tiene un nivel de exigencia tan alto como otros fics, pero es un muy buen proyecto al cual le tengo mucho cariño y le he puesto muchas fichas.

_Summary_

_Ella es algo distraída y despistada, y aun así brillante, cuando esta cerca es como si fuera eso, como si su sonrisa y ocurrencias, por mas alocadas que sean, pudieran iluminarlo todo… Dios ¿cómo fue que no me di cuenta antes? Estando a su lado solo quiero que siga brillando… conmigo. _

**Kiss** (Proceso FF)

Este fic es del fandom de "Sam &amp; Cat" teniendo como pareja a Melanie Puckett y Cat valentine. Es un fic corto de solo tres capítulos, actualmente va por el segundo y espero terminarlo muy, pero muy pronto. Es algo diferente a lo que estoy acostumbrada. Si no son diabéticos, pasen y lean ;)

_Summary_

_Pero la verdad es que… Sam no le dijo que la tenía que besar, mucho menos en los labios. Ella solo debía morderla en cualquier parte del cuerpo… ese era el plan, pero… a veces se consiguen mejores resultados saliéndose del plan. Fic inspirado en el capitulo #Twinfeccion. Celanie._

**Jamás beses a un zombi (**Proceso FF**)**

Cuando comencé a escribir este fic no pensé que llegaría a tener tanta repercusión como tuvo XD Es un fic de humor que trata de un apocalipsis zombie y nuestros queridos Victorious, es romance/ humor y como recompensa para los que se quedaron a leer esto dire que… Es Jori XD pero reitero que es mas humor que romance. En fin, que tampoco es un fic muy largo, no creo que llege a tener mas de 10 o 12 capitulos. Actualmente esta en el capitulo 3 y estoy teniendo problemas con su actualización, aunque es un fic que casi no tiene exigencia de mi parte. Igual es mi intención acabarlo pronto.

_Summary_

_¿Qué todos se volvieron locos y quieren comer tripas? ¿Qué Sikowitz estaba secretamente enamorado de Beck? ¿Qué Robbie tiene la cura contra el herpes? ¿Qué Jade prefiere salvar a Tori antes que a su novio? ¿Qué Milla Jovovich está muy buena pero arruino R.E. y sigue pensando que la peli se parece al juego? ¿Qué ya no puedes ir al baño tranquilo? ¡Santas pantuflas voladora, Batman!_

**Prohibido Olvidar** (Proceso FF)

Y yo que se muchos saltearon los anteriores y vinieron a leer que pasaba con este fic. Como ya sabran (y si no les cuento) este es un fic con la temática principalmente erotica entre Jade y Tori, tomando un angulo algo particular. SI no lo leyeron, pues léanlo, que lo considero mi mejor Lemon y quizás sea el mejor por varios años XD Tiene un altísimo nivel de exigencia de mi parte. La primera parte que consta de dos capitulos esta terminada, asi que no se van a quedar con la sensación de algo incompleto porque no, la primera parte esta terminada y es desde la perspectiva de Tori. Faltaria la segunda parte que es la de Jade, que también constaría de 2 capitulos, los cuales deberían ser publicados sin demora entre ellos (No me gusta dejar a nadie con las ganas, por eso) Estoy tardando con esta ultima parte, porque exige mucho y últimamente me cuesta adentrarme al personaje de Jade. Peor espero actualizarlo pronto, lo prometo, pronto.

_Summary_

_Vamos dime- me susurró al oído. Su cálido aliento chocaba con mi piel, erizándome hasta la punta de los pelos- realmente hare lo que tú quieras, así que… ¿Qué deseas que haga? O mejor aun… porque no me dices… ¿Qué deseas hacer…me?_

* * *

**NUEVOS PROYECTOS:**

* * *

**¿Quién lloraría por quien?** (Proximamente en Wattpad)

Y aquí espero que estén sentados o acostados, porque se van a caer de espaldas… pero este fic es un Variana (Victoria Justice x Ariana Grande) Lo se, lo se "¿Cómo P**** va a escribir algo asi? ¿Qué pedo se alzo? Deja la merca" Simplemente estaba con una querida colega mía y nos pusimos a discutir que ship seria rozando lo imposible, saltamos con esto… porque vamos… ¡Vamos! Pero me dije "No…. ¡No!, si se puede" y luego de darme de cabeza con el teclado varias veces y soportar que mi muso me mirara con cara "deja de joder, no se puede" se nos ocurrió una brillante forma de que si funciora XD muy extrema forma, pero puede que si XD

_Summary_

_La rivalidad y enemistad de Victoria Justice con Ariana Grande es algo mal escondido atrás de cámara. Luego de dos años de dejar de ser compañeras de elenco, y tomar caminos separados sin volver a tratar la una con la otra, se reencuentran en un evento donde las cosas salen terriblemente mal, mostrándolas como realmente son a los ojos de alguien que no dudara de darle a su vida un vuelco inesperado. ¿Qué pasara cuando dos estrellas mimadas del espectáculo reaparezcan en un mundo nuevo donde nadie las conoce? Donde la regla principal con la que se rigüe es comer o ser comido… pero de manera literal._

_**From Bottom to Top**_ (Proximamente en FF)

Es Cori, pero con la particularidad de que a Cat la trasforman en chico y quiere con Tori XD El fic lo pensé… Hoy, también discutiendo con una buena colega en la cuestión "Trabajar con penes" ella hara un G!P Trade (Trina por Jade), el cual estoy ansiosa de leer y yo… yo transformare a Cat en chico XD porque realmente me cuesta este genero que quieren poner XD asi que no, por el momento G!P yo no XD Este será un fic muy divertido para mí, ya me lo imagine y todo, y tendrá por los menos 10 capitulos cortos, por lo menos.

_Summary_

_Todavia no tengo armado un summary pero la idea girara en como Cat es trasformada en un chico y junto con Jade intentaran volverla a la normalidad, mientras nuestra rojita, que será rojito, desarrolla sentimientos muy confusos por Tori que cada vez más le cuesta reprimir._

**I am a Mess** (Proximamente en FF)

Este fic pertencera al fandon de Phineas y Ferb, teniendo como principal pareja a Candece x Vanessa y tendrá… realmente temas subidos de tono para lo que es un fic en ese fandom XD pero tengo muchas ideas y una fuerte intencin de ponerles ganas a ese fic, tendrá mas de 20 cap creo (Waw, lo se, ya planifique tanto) y los temas recurrentes en ese fic lo estoy basando en un Creppy pasta XD desen una idea :P tendrá temas recurrentes sobre el incesto, las drogas, los lazos familiares, homosexualidad y sobre la identidad de cada uno. Estara muy bueno, lo prometo

_Summary_

_No tiene summary aun, aunque ya vengo trabajando en este proyecto hace un par de meses. La idea principal girara en Torno a que Candace anda perdida en su vida ya que es dejada por Jeremy, conoce a Vanessa de una forma incomoda para ambas y Vanessa desarrolla una especie de obsesion con ella. Paralelamente los lazos familiares de Candace y Phineas se ven en conflicto cuando descubren la identidad de su verdadero padre, sacando con ello a luz una verdad que toda la familia intentaba ocultar. Tarde descubrirán que intentando proteger a alguien con mentiras, solo retrasa lo inevitable._

**Todo lo que me puedas enseñar** (Proximamente en Wattpad)

Este es capricho muy personal mio. Es un Slash que tienen como protagonistas a Zack Efron y Matt Boomer en un mundo paralelo. Dejenme que yo babeo por cosas asi XD Alto hard que deseo escribir con ganas XD

_Summary_

_No tiene, y eso que este proyecto lleva desde Everlong en mi cabeza. La idea principal es que Zack entra a una prestigiosa universidad, no tarde en convertirse en el novato popular rodeado de chicas y Matt es su profesor el cual no cansa de reprobarlo por mas que como alumno es bastante respetable. Cuando finalmente esta por pasar la materia nota que algo va mal, y es que en realidad ya no quiere superar esa asignatura._

_**FINISH…**_

Dios, estoy casi convencida que me olvido mas proyectos… pero por ahora estos son lo que están ya comenzados o en mi cabeza.

Si les gustan o tienen alguna sugerencia, dejen Review o me buscan por Ask

Si ya leen mis fics, les agradecería mucho que dejen Review en ellos, es la única forma que tengo de saber de ustedes y sus peculiares apreciaciones, si no saben que decir y les gusta… con que digan eso es mas que suficiente para mi, me motiva muchísimo.

**Comentar es gratis y no cuesta nada, no necesitan registro ni nada, solo buenas intenciones para motivarnos como escritores. No hay nada mas gratificante que recibir sus palabras, por mas minimas que sean**

Les deseo a todos un buen fin de semana ;)

Nos leemos


End file.
